


Intense Captivity

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of High Heat Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart. Rated M for "something dirty".





	Intense Captivity

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[IC]**

**Intense Captivity**

**[IC]**

'I hope you know what you're doing, Luffy.' Boa Hancock thought worriedly under the scrutinizing eyes of both Impel Down's Vice Head Jailer Domino and Chief Guard Sadie as well as whoever was watching them through the Surveillance Transponder Snail on the nearby wall.

Although she was able to play around the Navy's paranoia and the ego of Impel Down's staff in order to arrange a meeting with Luffy's brother in the prison and be only accompanied by the aforementioned Domino and Sadie as her new lover had instructed, Hancock was nonetheless concerned when the two female staffers brought out a pair of cuffs made from Sea-Prism Stone. If anything went wrong, her love interest would go through a hellish experience and her people would face the danger of slavery, once again. Just when she was about to pull off a flirt that would hopefully leave them vulnerable to her Love-Love Fruit considering Luffy's lack of response at the time, something unexpected happened. The nearby Transponder Snail's machine malfunctioned and it fell on the floor in pain.

This didn't go by unnoticed to either the professional Domino or the revealing Sadie.

"What happened to it, Mistress?" Domino asked Sadie when the latter took a closer look.

Sadie hummed in contemplation. "I'm honestly not sure. It appears that the machinery overheated."

Hancock smiled knowingly when Domino tried to respond only to moan in sheer pleasure.

"Vice Head Jailer, what is wrong?" Sadie asked out of both surprise and concern for her coworker.

"I don't know, but I feel like my armpits are on fire." Domino moaned.

"Your armpits?" Sadie commented confused before she herself moaned in a pleasurable state. "My lips! They feel like they are experiencing the most heated deep kiss of all time!"

Hancock couldn't restrain her giggles. "I'm almost too scared to ask how you know so much about a woman's sensitive places, Luffy."

Chuckling, Luffy left the cloak and smirked at the two Impel Downers, who's excited state kept them from doing their jobs at the moment. "Sadie and Domino, huh?"

"You will address me as Mistress, oh!" The Chief Guard attempted to yell before succumbing to her arousing situation, once more to Hancock and Luffy's humor before the latter recaptured everyone's attention.

"Anyway, here's how things will play out: Domino will lead Hancock to where Ace is at while "Mistress" Sadie leads me there as well through a different route. Follow our orders and don't tell any idiots about Hancock's role in this, and you'll be left free and clear. Be stubborn, and this "wonderful heat" won't be leaving you anytime soon for the rest of your lives. Understood?"

"What sort of Devil Fruit power is this?" Domino gasped out.

"The Heat-Heat Fruit." Answered Luffy. "It's supposed to just radiate, but I picked up a few things on how to "excite" people physically, and here we are."

"Who cares what it is?!" Sadie eventually yelled. "I just can't hold it anymore! I want the real thing!" She then made a beeline for Luffy and, having succumbed to her newfound lust, kissed him heatedly much to everyone's shock.

"Sadie!" Domino berated through her own heated voice. "You shouldn't have such an affair with a criminal of all things!"

"I saw Luffy first, so I should be taking him as a whole man, not you!" Hancock exclaimed jealously.

"Don't just stand there, ladies!" Ordered Sadie, taking a break from the kiss. "Join in with us!"

"Fine then, I will!" Barked Hancock who then pushed Sadie away from Luffy to seize his lips for herself.

"What the hell is this?" Domino asked herself. She tried to get away, but Sadie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the center of attention.

"Oh, no, you're going to enjoy this, too." She told the panicked Vice Head Jailer.

"But I don't want to end up like that bastard Shiryu!" Domino tried to protest, but Luffy, having got caught up in the lovemaking, couldn't resist planting a deep kiss on her lips when she was close.

**[IC]**

Outside the room, Vice Warden Hannyabal, Vice Admiral Momonga, and the guards by their side were getting impatient enough to almost barge in since the three women were apparently taking a long time and had yet to report why they didn't get visual in the room anymore before the group then heard feminine moans that paused their ways of thinking like no tomorrow.

"Uh, sirs, are the Mistress, Vice Head Jailer, and Pirate Empress really, uh, you know?" One of the guards awkwardly yet bravely asked.

"Apparently." Momonga replied uncomfortably.

"Uh, perhaps it's best we give the women their privacy." Hannyabal suggested. "Rest assured, I'll be quick to reprimand Sadie and Domino when this is all done."

"Agreed." Momonga relented and had the rest of the men relent as well, even if they wanted to take a peak. "Pirate or not, it's best to give such moments a wide berth.

**[IC]**

**This, I believe, is what is called a crack pairing. I know Charlotte Oven's Devil Fruit doesn't necessarily work like that, but some advice from a few One Piece fans I trust told me that it could be workable, if it was on the so called erogenous zones. To be honest, I think I'll work on Impel Down again in another one-shot. I really would be interested in seeing what Luffy would be like affiliated with the prison staff rather than against them.**


End file.
